


Worthy

by Gzmoii



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Outside Sex, Wall Sex, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gzmoii/pseuds/Gzmoii
Summary: “Sam Wilson.” Sam held out his hand.“Pleasure to meet you, Son of Wil,” Thor greeted. His smile was warm and friendly, but his eyes trailed from Sam’s head to his feet, before he nodded almost imperceptibly at the appraisal. “I hope for us to get to know each other very well tonight.”Well.





	1. Chapter 1

“On your left,” Steve breathed, right in Sam’s ear as he jogged past.

Sam rolled his eyes. “One of the times, man, I’m gonna trip you,” he warned, his voice containing no malice, just exhaustion combined with the slightest hint of frustration. He kept up his pace, making the decision not to overexert himself trying to keep up with someone who was decidedly inhuman.

“On your left,” Steve snickered as he passed him by this time, before slowing down to keep pace with Sam, jogging backward. “Hey, Sam?”

“Yeah, man?” Sam quirked an eyebrow up at him.

“I was thinking; you should come to this party Tony’s throwing tonight. Natasha’s been telling everyone about the whole fiasco that went down with S.H.I.E.L.D., and they all have been bugging me about meeting you,” Steve told him, gradually speeding up as he talked.

“Yeah, I guess I can,” Sam agreed. “They’re all getting mad that you’re keeping me to yourself? I get it, I really do. I am pretty amazing.”

“A little cocky, aren’t we?” Steve asked him, crossing his arms. It was a stance that Steve did often, when he was addressing a crowd or just feeling pleased with himself.

“Yeah. I’ll fit right in, if you, Nat, and Tony Stark are any indication of what the rest of the Avengers are like,” Sam quipped, grinning over at Steve. “Or should I expect something different entirely, Captain Sass?”

“Nope. What you see is what you get.” Steve smirked, already a step ahead of Sam. “I’ll be around at six. Sound good to you?”

Sam nodded. “Yep. Now go and keep running, man.” He waved his hand at Steve, urging to run at his own pace once again. “I haven’t heard ‘On your left’ enough times yet this morning.”

* * *

 

When Steve’s car parked near Avengers Tower, Sam didn’t know why he was surprised by the sheer amount of people there. His eyes widened as he and Steve were both bombarded with paparazzi, shoving cameras in their faces and asking invasive questions.

“ _Are you Captain America’s suspected boyfriend_?” Sam looked at the interviewer incredulously, shocked at the question.

“Me and Steve? No, we’re just friends.”

“ _How did you two meet?”_

_“What is your view on interracial relationships?”_

_“What is your sexuality?”_

_“Are you in support of the new gay marriage legislation?”_

“I think you’re overwhelming him. We should be heading inside. Sorry, no more questions.” Steve rescued Sam, getting an arm around his waist and ushering him inside. He led him past the multitude of bodies filling the first floor of the buildings, taking him into the elevator. “Jarvis?”

_“Yes, Captain?”_

“Take us to the team.”

_“It would be my pleasure.”_

Sam looked for the source of the disembodied voice. “Is that the A.I. built into Stark tower?”

Steve nodded. “Yeah. The A.I. is named Jarvis.”

Sam nodded. “Okay. It’ll take a minute for that to not be weird and creepy.”

“ _Staff Sergeant Wilson, I am here simply for the efficiency of the tower and your protection,_ ” Jarvis told Sam.

Sam looked up skeptically. “You know my name?”

“ _Your records are in my system, yes. Very impressive, by the way.”_

Sam puffed out his chest proudly. “Thanks, Jarvis.” He looked over at Steve. “I think I like this A.I.”

Steve rolled his eyes, watching the elevator doors open. “Whatever. Get out of the elevator, we’re here.” He nudged Sam forward. Sam walked out with him, taking a look at the individuals in the room. They were all Avengers, and he immediately made eye contact with Natasha, who waved him over.

“Hey there.” She smiled at him in the cocky way only she could. She walked over to Sam, kissing both his cheeks in greeting. “It’s nice to see you again, Sam. It’s about time Steve brought you to one of these parties.” She shot Steve a glare. “The invite was always there.”

“It’s fine, Nat. It’s a little overwhelming, honestly. Steve had to rescue me from the paparazzi, who seem to think we’re dating?”

Nat laughed at that. “Well, can you really blame them?”

Sam raised his finger to stop her. “We’re not going there again, Nat,” he told her, walking further into the room. “Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes?” He raised an eyebrow, not expecting to see him.

“Staff Sergeant Wilson? I was waiting for Steve to bring you around.” Rhodey walked over to Sam, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Nice to see that you’re doing well for yourself, kid.”

“Yeah. Wow. It’s nice to see you again.” Sam smiled warmly. “It’s been years. How old was I the last time I saw you?”

“Pushing 23, if I remember correctly. You look good. Grew some facial hair, I see. baby-faced Sammy Wilson is gone.” Rhodey nodded approvingly.

Tony cleared his throat, walking over to Rhodey’s side. He put an arm around his waist possessively, gently getting Rhodey’s hands off of Sam in the most discreet way he could. “You two know each other?”

“Old friends,” Rhodey confirmed. He rubbed the top of Sam’s head. “One thing didn’t change. Just as short as I remember.” He grinned.

“Colonel—”

“Rhodey is fine.”

“Rhodey, I’m six feet tall.”

“Of course you are.” James grinned at him one last time, before pulling him towards where everyone was seated.

Sam found his place in between Steve and a man so large he couldn’t be anyone else but Thor. His blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail and Mjolnir was on the ground next to his feet.

“Sam Wilson.” Sam held out his hand.

“Pleasure to meet you, Son of Wil,” Thor greeted. His smile was warm and friendly, but his eyes trailed from Sam’s head to his feet, before he nodded almost imperceptibly at the appraisal. “I hope for us to get to know each other very well tonight.”

_Well._

Sam’s eyebrows rose. He wasn’t exactly sure how to take that line. No one else seemed to be fazed by Thor’s words, so he decided to take it with a grain of salt. “I couldn’t agree more. Steve’s told me all about you. All of you.” He looked back at the rest of the Avengers, trying to greet each and every one of them. Thor didn’t seem to like that idea, however, and he placed his hand on Sam’s thigh to get his attention.

“Please. Tell me what things he has said, Son of Wil,” he urged.

“Nothing too important. Just that you’re the god of thunder, which is pretty fucking impressive. And just Sam is fine, by the way. We’re all friends here.” Sam grinned, feeling drawn in by Thor’s strong presence. Introducing himself to the other Avengers could wait until next time.

“Are you not impressive in your own right, Sam? I have heard much of you. You, a mere mortal, fighting alongside men like myself and Steven. It is no small feat. And even before this, you have tales of great triumphs in battle, yes? I would love to hear them.” Thor’s hand trailed higher up Sam’s thigh as he spoke, and he leaned into Sam.

Sam shivered at his touch. “I’d be more than happy to tell you. Do you know anything about the EXO-7 program I was a part of?”

Thor frowned. “I don’t believe I do.”

“Well, getting to the program was almost impossible. So I went for it. I didn’t have much left at that point. No parents, and my siblings had their own lives to live. So, I thought ‘why not? I don’t have anything else to lose.’ Which, to this day, is the most idiotic thing I have ever said, by the way.”

Thor nodded in agreement. “In combat, there is always something to lose. Your brothers in arms may fall,” he said, his voice grim.

Sam placed his hand over Thor’s and squeezed it gently. “Yeah. We’ve all got people that we have lost to war. It is an unfortunate reality. A reality I should have considered early on.”

“To be young and headstrong,” Thor said fondly, shaking his head. “In some ways, a lot of us still are. Please, continue.”

“Of course.” Sam launched into a story of the brutal training that was required for him to become Pararescue, and how he felt the first time he flew. “A friend of mine had always said it was better than sex.” He laughed.

“And what did you say to that?” Thor asked him. He was leaning on his hand, his and Sam’s faces close together. He seemed engrossed in the story Sam was telling, laughing and nodding at the right times, occasionally offering his sympathy or encouragement.

“I said that he needed to find his last partner and kick their asses for doing such a bang-up job in bed.” Sam laughed. “Because flying is amazing. The rush of adrenaline. . .there’s not anything like it. But not better than good sex. What a lot of people fail to realize is flying—”

“Feels a lot like falling,” Thor finished for him. “Yes. I know the feeling all too well.” That look of complete understanding in his eyes was Sam’s undoing.

Sam looked over him, giving him the same appraising look Thor had given Sam the moment they’d met. “It’s really warm in here.” Sam licked his lips, standing up. “I’m going to get some air.”

“I’ll join you, Sam.” Thor stood up after him, placing a hand on Sam’s shoulder. He walked with Sam as they took the stairs up to the roof. He leaned down, his lips at Sam’s ear. “I would love to continue this conversation in private.” Pleasant shivers coursed through Sam’s spine and he nodded. When he reached the top of the stairs, Thor’s arm went around his waist and he backed him against a wall. “Am I reading into things?” he asked, leaning in, his lips less than an inch away from Sam’s. “Because I believe there is a mutual attraction between us, and I’d really like to do something about it.”

“No complaints here,” Sam responded, licking his lips. Thor was large, and for the first time in a very long time Sam felt small and fragile in someone’s arms. Thor bracketed Sam’s body with his own, pressing his fingers into Sam’s hips. Thor leaned down and pressed their lips together, pressing every inch of their bodies together.

Thor sucked Sam’s bottom lip into his mouth, gently biting down on his lip. He ran his hands up Sam’s side, leaving a trail of heat where he touched Sam’s skin. Thor pulled away, resting his forehead against Sam’s. “I have been to all nine realms, Sam. A beauty like yours is rare.”  He moved his hand away from Sam’s side and pressed his thumb against his lips. Sam sucked the digit into his mouth, watching the way Thor’s mouth quirked up to one side in a pleased smirk. Thor pulled his hand away, his hand wet with Sam’s saliva.

“I’m sure you say that to everybody.” Sam licked his lips, taking a deep breath.

“I resent that, Sam. I am a man with exquisite taste, and it’s not often that I see Midgardians like yourself. So you’ll have to forgive me for coming on so strongly. I just couldn’t pass up the chance to get to know you intimately.”

“And what about Tony’s party?” Sam questioned, bringing his hand up to Thor’s shoulders. He was so tall that Sam couldn’t manage to wrap his arms around his neck.

“I am sure he won’t mind if I steal you away. There will be more parties.” Thor kissed Sam again to silence him, his tongue gliding right over Sam’s bottom lip. Sam opened his mouth, letting him in. He closed his eyes, moaning as Thor lifted him by his ass and pressed him up against the wall. Sam took the opportunity to run his fingers through Thor’s hair, taking it out of its ponytail and using it to pull Thor closer.

“Mm, fuck. . .” Sam moaned, his cock responding with interest as Thor used one hand to open up his jeans, rubbing him through his boxers. He pulled away to catch his breath. “Is that how you want it?”

Thor shook his head. “I have something a little different in mind.” He winked and Sam’s cock twitched. “What I have in mind requires you to be a little less clothed.”

“Is that right?”

Thor nodded. “I would like to fuck you, Sam,” he told him, getting straight to the point. He didn’t see the need for tiptoeing around what they both clearly wanted.

“I like that idea,” Sam agreed. “I’m glad we’re on the same page, here.”

“Great minds think alike.” He pushed Sam’s pants and boxers down his thighs. He reached into his pocket, taking out a packet of lube and a condom with one hand. He opened the packet of lube, coating his fingers with it. He waited for Sam’s nod before pushing one finger into him.

Sam’s body jerked upward a Thor’s thick fingers entered him. He let out a loud, heavy sigh, and Thor buried his face in Sam’s neck, slowly pushing in another. He closed his eyes, his hands fisting in Thor’s hair. “Oh, god. I’m ready,” he breathed.

Thor’s mouth twitched at the ‘god’ comment and he pulled out his fingers, pressing a quick kiss to Sam’s lips before he pulled his cock out of his pants, sliding on the condom. “Ready?”

Sam rolled his eyes and nodded. Thor let one of his legs down, pushing the knee of his other up to his chest. He thrusted his hips forward and Sam made a noise like his breath had been punched out of him. He let out a groan from low in his throat, tilting his head back and pressing it against the wall.

Thor placed his hand over Sam’s mouth, bringing his hips back before thrusting forward again. “That good?” he asked, cocking an eyebrow up at Sam. “They’re still downstairs, so I need you to stay quiet for me, Sam. Can you do that, or do you need my hand?”

Sam placed both his hands on Thor’s wrists, pushing back against his cock. He whined against his hand, his eyes rolling back. He batted his eyelashes at Thor and received a rough thrust in return. “Mmm!” Thor thrusted forward again and Sam’s back hit the wall behind him. The edge of pain only increased the pleasure Sam was already feeling, and he dug his blunt nails into his shoulders.

“I’m almost there,” Thor breathed in Sam’s ear, pressing his knee against his chest. Sam nodded shakily, and Thor wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking him quickly. Sam came in short bursts, letting his head fall back against the wall as he came. Thor’s hips jerked forward a few more times and he kissed Sam as he came, moaning shakily into his mouth.

Thor pulled out once they were both finished, taking off the condom, cleaning off his hand with a tissue from his pocket, and pulling up his jeans. Sam watched, panting, as Thor threw away both the condom and the tissue in a nearby trash can. Thor grinned at Sam and helped him fix his clothes, giving him another heated kiss, wrapping an arm around Sam.

“That was quite pleasurable, Sam,” Thor told him.

“Uh, same.” Sam nodded, still a little dazed from his orgasm. He took a few moments to collect himself before going back down the stairs with Thor.

“You were up there for a while,” Natasha commented when Sam sat down, smiling knowingly. She had taken Steve’s seat while he had walked over to Mjolnir, trying to pull it up. Mjolnir budged just an inch, and Sam grinned when Thor’s expression shifted to a worried frown.

“So who all tried?” Thor asked them, walking over to his hammer and picked it up. Almost all the males in the room raised their hands, and he swung the hammer around. “You all are just not worthy,” he pointed out, turning to Sam and winking.

“Wait, wait,” Tony argued, standing up. He gestured towards Sam. “We haven’t let our guest of honor try it yet.”

Steve patted Sam’s back, encouraging him. “We all made a fool out of ourselves. Go ahead.” His hand moved up to Sam’s shoulder and he squeezed it. Sam caught the way Thor’s eyes narrowed at Steve.

“I guess I could try.” Sam shrugged, standing up and waiting for Thor to set down Mjolnir. He wrapped one hand around the handle and pulled, his eyes widening when it came up easily. “. . .Shit.” He looked at Mjolnir, wide-eyed. “Um. . .I believe this is yours?” He held out Mjolnir to Thor and looked around the room, taking in the dumbfounded stares that all the Avengers were directing at him.

“I guess Thor isn’t the only one worthy. You gonna take Sam to Asgard, let him become the new king?” Steve teased Thor, standing up next to Sam and pulling him into a side-hug. “Congrats, Sam.”

Sam nodded, still staring at Mjolnir.

Thor looked Steve’s hand on Sam’s shoulder, his eyes narrowed. “Maybe I will.”


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re going to ask  _ Sam  _ on a date?”          

“Yes. I believe that is what Midgardians call their preferred method of courtship.” Thor smiled, proud of himself for understanding the customs so well. “Samuel and I got on quite well last night.”

“I’m pretty sure the term is ‘got off,’” Natasha corrected, staring at the sparkling glass of champagne she was holding. “Either way, I’m gonna give you my sage advice on the matter: Don’t fucking do it.” She sat up completely, looking over at Thor. “I’m warning you now. You have no idea what you’re getting yourself into. And I completely understand if you’re head over heels for Sam, because  _ who fucking isn’t _ ?”

“Really, Nat?” Sharon raised an eyebrow at her.

“Look, I love you, sweetie, but I’m just being honest, here.” Natasha draped an arm around Sharon’s shoulder lazily. “If you cheated on me, I think I’d be able to forgive you if it was with Sam, although I would be pissed that you didn’t let me join in.”

“You’re disgusting.” Sharon shook her head.

Nat shrugged. “You like it. As I was saying, bad idea,” she told Thor. “Like, the bad idea to end all bad ideas. Just don’t do it.”

Thor looked at her skeptically. “I don’t believe you,” he stated, standing up. “I am Thor, Son of Odin, and Sam will be mine!” he shouted into the air, raising his hammer and summoning a strike of lighting. All the people around them dove toward the ground, and Sharon and Natasha rolled their eyes.

“We are never inviting you out to lunch again, Big Guy.”

* * *

 

“So, you’re actually following through with this.” Natasha shook her head, proceeding to fix up the arrangement of flowers she’d picked out for Thor. “Give him these flowers, they’re his favorite, and then ask him, ‘Would you like to go out sometime?’” she said, handing over the bouquet. “Mention that you’ve got an in to a nearby bird enclosure. He’ll be powerless. You might not get a boyfriend, but you’ll definitely get laid.”

“Both would be preferred.” Thor rolled up his sleeves and pulled his hair back into a ponytail, running a hand along his recently shaved face. “He should be home at this time, correct?”

Natasha nodded. “I’m going to tell you that this is a bad idea one more time, and you can totally back out and not do this. I will not tell anyone or judge you over doing the smart thing,” she said again, looking Thor in the eye.

“Natasha, stop it,” Thor said, looking away from her. “My mind has been made up. I’m going.” He took the flowers out of her outstretched hand and breathed in deeply, Mjölnir gripped tight in his free hand. He whistled quietly to himself as he made the trek from Natasha’s apartment to Sam’s discreet little house, knocking on the door twice and then waiting for him to answer.

It took a few minutes, but eventually Sam opened up the door, looking surprised to see Thor on the other side. “Oh, hey,” he said, smiling at Thor. He looked like he was having trouble staying upright, and Thor could see distinctly mouth-shaped markings under his collar.

“Sam, these are for you.” Thor smiled nervously, holding out the flowers. “I was wondering if you would like to accompany me on a date? I have an in to a bird enclosure, if that is something you’re interested in.”

Sam took the flowers, unable to stop a small smile from coming onto his face. “Oh wow, these are my favorite. How’d you know I liked tiger lilies?”

“Lucky guess.” Thor blushed, shifting his weight from his left foot to his right. “You seem to be a man of exquisite tastes.”

“Thank you so much. And a bird enclosure sounds fun. Did you want to go now? I might need a minute. I just got out of bed,” Sam admitted.

“This late in the day?” Thor asked Sam, who nodded.

“Well, I was occupied. Steve wouldn’t let me out of bed.” Sam chuckled. Steve walked into the room with just a towel around his waist, teeth marks across his chest and long, red scratches down his back that had already begun healing. He was drying his hair with a towel, and when Thor walked into the room he waved.

“What brings you here?” Steve asked, his tone effortlessly casual. “I didn’t know you two had a date. Congrats. Sorry if I held him up. Let me get dressed and I’ll be out of your hair.” He walked back into Sam’s bedroom as Thor’s eyebrows went up to his hairline.

“You and Steven are. . .?”

Sam shook his head. “We’re not together. It’s kind of a casual thing. We don’t feel that way about each other,” he explained, shrugging his shoulders. “Did you still want to go? Or is your mind changed?”

“I always thought monogamy was customary among Midgardians. I have much to learn,” Thor said thoughtfully. “But I would still enjoy you accompanying me to this bird enclosure.”

“Okay. Come in. Let me just change my clothes and I’ll be ready.”

Thor walked inside and Sam put the flowers Thor gave him in water before heading back into his bedroom. He kicked Steve out of his room before closing the door in his face.

Steve pulled on his shirt as he walked into the room. “So, you and Sam?”

“I feel as if I should be saying the same to you.” Thor crossed his arms, his expression losing all the warmth it had maintained while Sam was in the room.

“Whoa, Thor, calm down.” Steve held up his hands, palms facing outward. “I’m not trying to take Sam from you. It’s honestly not like that.”

“Do you take me for a fool, Steven?” Thor set down Mjolnir, standing at his full height and looking down at Steve. “Do I not have eyes that see?”

“Thor, I don’t understand what you’re getting at. This is all consensual, it’s something that Sam and I both agreed on.”

Thor cleared his throat, getting ready to speak. “I seem to recall that you had recently found an old friend by the name of Bucky. Would you mind letting me know where he is?”

Steve entire face went pale. “He’s back at our apartment in Brooklyn. But I don’t see what Bucky has to do with any of this.”

“Oh, but I think you do,” Thor told him, not budging on the subject. Thor was an Asgardian Prince, and he had no intention of losing Sam to someone who clearly did not appreciate Sam’s time as much as he should.

Maybe it was a hostile takeover, but Thor allowed himself to think of it as more of a tactical sabotage than anything else. He believed that Sam should be valued. He was a rarity among mortals and gods alike, and he was worthy of wielding Mjölnir. Sam needed someone to worship and love him. He deserved better than being second place in anyone’s eyes.

“Is it that obvious?” Steve asked quietly.

“I’m friends with a man who sees all. It was not hard for me to spot where your affections lie. Don’t continue this farce, Steve. Go to your friend. Sam is in good hands.”

Steve looked at Thor for a few moments, before he nodded. “Sam is still one of my best friends. I never led him to believe we were going to be anything more, you gotta believe me.” Steve placed his hand on Thor’s shoulder. “But I’ll back off. You better treat him like a king.” He moved his hand and headed out the door just as Sam left his room, looking refreshed.

“Ready to go?” he asked Thor.

Thor nodded, holding out his arm and leading Sam out of the door, allowing him to lock the door before he picked Sam up. “You are familiar with flying, yes?”

“It’s kind of what I do. Go ahead, I’ll hold on tight.”

Thor held up Mjölnir, swinging it in the air and taking flight with Sam in his arms.

“Hey, Thor?”

“Yes?” Thor looked over at Sam as he flew.

“So, I’m a rarity among gods and mortals, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on tumblr if you want!](https://nerdbbks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
